The Blind Flower
by xxLoverOfWrittenArtxx
Summary: A new foe, or is it a Friend? Sam is the result of a terrible experiment, that she can't remember. This experiment caused her to loose her sight at a young age, but this is not the only thing it did. And is Sam the new key to destroying the world?
1. Chapter 1

Hi

**Hi! This is my first ever Fanfic, so please be nice. Just know, I might not be continuing this, either. I accept flames, and criticizing words. Please help me become a better writer! **

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do not own Hellboy, or any of the characters in it. If I did, I would not be typing on here.**_

**The Blind Flower**

_Sight…_

_The thing that allows pictures to form in a person's mind…_

_And the obvious thing that keeps me from being normal… - __**Samantha **_

**My mother never taught me not to talk to strangers. I guess I can not really blame her, nothing ever happened in our family. My mother told us to be careful, because I was too care-free, trusting, and cheerful. But that all changed… The only memories I have of my previous life are torturous, agonizing, and a full blown nightmare. **

**But, let me try to make it clearer. I shall tell you some of the things I remember of the '**_**Before**_**' time. **

**The scream that filled the air is etched into my mind, forever sounding. My mother came running into my brother's room, where we were playing. She had tried to shut the door, but two men forced it open. A sound I had never heard, but now know it is called a '**_**gun shot**_**', sounded, and my mother crashed to the floor. Blood dripped from her head, where a hole had been formed. The men had grabbed Jason, my older brother, and I before we could scream for our father. The men stuck something in my arm, and the beautiful green walls of my home disappeared in a dark haze. **

**I woke up long after, my brother no where to be seen. "The girl is awake!" a man yelled, and then cruelly yanked me from the small wire cage. He blindfolded my green eyes, and pushed me into another room. The blindfold was removed and I saw I was standing in a small room, with one chair. The chair was occupied by a man, whose features I still remember. I would not have guessed that this smiling, blue eyed man would haunt my dreams for most of my life. **

"**My dear child, how are you?" The man had a sweet voice, the kind that makes everyone feel trusting towards him. **

"**Sc…scared…" **

**The man smiled wider and said, "Oh, you have nothing to worry about. Are you hungry, child?" **

**And so the day had passed, the man, named Dr. Jonathan, treated me very kind. But once he left me in the small room, the other man forced me on to a metal table. People in white coats surrounded me with needles, tubes, and scissors. Hours of pain passed, I am thankful I do not remember everything that they did, everything they injected in me. I only know that this continued, every hour, every day, for many years. I only remember doctors cutting into me, scientists injecting strange liquids into my body, and an agonizing pain in my body. **

**From this point, I lose all memories for a while. The next memory I have, is a few years later. I remember being forced into a room made of metal. What is strange is that I felt familiar with this room, so I must have been here before. The feelings I had used to feel, happiness, joy, trust, were gone. A man's voice had sounded over an intercom saying, "Test Subject 58636, you are to obey the instructions given. Do you understand?"**

**I had stayed silent, refusing to speak. A buzzer sounded, followed by an electric shock from the floor. Still I refused to speak. **

"**Change into a hawk."**

**I did not comply, earning me another shock. This time I tried to change. My mind showed the picture of a brown, sleek, beautiful hawk. Funny, I had never seen a hawk before. My body shrunk slightly, my skin turning darker, before going back to my natural form. **

"**Change into a hawk, or we will turn up the volts."**

"**I can't!! My body will not change!" **

**A murmur of voices, but the words were clear to my ears, "Sir, we can not force the change. It could cause drastic side-effects. All of our progress could be lost; hundreds of children will have died in vain." A scientist had told Dr. Jonathan. **

"**Turn up the volts. It will take time for the side effects to happen; we will see our progress before they happen." Dr. Jonathan's cold voice answered. **

**Electricity coursed through my body; I had fallen over due to the pain.**

"**Change and the pain will stop, my dear child."**

**I remember focusing through the pain, and my body changed. My bones had become hollow, a beak formed over my mouth. The pain stopped, but so did my heart. The last thing I had known was scientists rushing into the room as my body went back to normal. **

**I had woken up a few hours later, but it took a long time to open my eyes. When I finally succeeded, darkness continued to surround me. **

"**She is awake!!" A woman yelled, which had made me wonder why she was working in pitch darkness. I noticed a loud beeping noise, which I figured to be a heart monitor, and then my eyelid was lifted up. I felt warmth on my eye, but could not see a light. I had panicked, finally realizing everyone was not in the dark. I was. The '**_**side effect'**_** of the shock had been me loosing my sight. **

**I loose every whole memory from there, only snatches. Things like screaming, explosions, and a wonderful feeling of long awaited freedom are the last things I can remember of my **_**'Before'**_** life. **

**I have learned to suppress those memories, so that I might try and become normal. But, I know deep in my mind I will never be normal again, not only because I am blind, but because I am a freak. I can never hide what those monsters did to me. Everything was changed, my senses were heightened, my sight was gone, and my eyes were a pearly blue colour. Even my attitude had been changed. No one from my '**_**Before'**_** life would ever recognize me as the small Samantha they use to know.**


	2. Journal Death

The Blind Flower

**The Blind Flower**

_**Note**__**: Sorry, people, about my absence!! I had a small conflict to go over about my story… But I decided to go ahead even though **__**someone**__** accused me about something totally absurd. Here is the next CH.!!**_

_**Another Small Note**__**: The next CH. is from a woman's, named Geraldine Ferage, journal over the span of about 2 months. Sorry if you get confused, I will try to make it as clear as possible. Sorry about the shortness, I tried to get this out fast!!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own my characters, and the plot, and the fuzzy black bear on my bed, but not Hellboy… Cries, and falls out of chair Ouch… Cries again, but in pain**_

**September 9**

**Journal entry #143**

I survived another 'job' given to me by my Master. It was unusual, to say the least. I was to pick up a package from some ruins in the country side. Master told me nothing about the package, What it was, or why Master wanted it.

I found out two of the answers when I saw the 'package'. The package was a girl, with long black hair that seemed to shine different colours in different light ways. The next was that the girl had powers, and pretty good control over them.

I got this information when the girl changed into a leopard right in front of my eyes, and jumped at me with her teeth bared. She got my shoulder, making me curse at the pain. The girl landed silently, and as I turned to face her, she tackled me as a wolf. Her fangs went to my throat, but instead caught hold of my steel arm protector. I pushed the snarling beast/girl off of me, and stood, brandishing one of my 6 guns.

Firing 4 quick shots, I watched as the girl slowly transformed back into a passed out human. Two minutes later, I walk a mile back to the car with a bleeding, unconscious girl on my back. It wasn't too hard; she looked malnourished and probably semi-dehydrated.

Master told me to go train, but I decided the thin, deep wound on my shoulder needed bandaging. And so, I ended up where I am now, waiting for the mysterious 'package' to wake up. Hard to believe that girl is my new partner, if she accepts our deal.

**September 13**

**Journal entry #147**

The girl finally woke up… but it doesn't really matter. She woke up, and killed the 3 best doctors we have. Then, when I finally got a power band on her, she shut up, literally. She hasn't said a word, sound, or whimpers since then. We decided to just slide her food into the metal room through a slot.

Master says things are going perfect, but I still have doubts about the girl. She doesn't trust us; she attacks anything that comes near her. She could be a great threat, or a great ally. Only time will tell us.

**September 15**

Journal entry #149

The girl has not spoken; she is starting to freak everyone out. Master says she is going to be a great servant, a wonderful new partner. Master was attacked yesterday, but he still says she is wonderful. He named her today, which means she will be staying here.

Her new name is Naquita (_nih-KEE-tah), _which means Unconquered. But it fits her, I guess, since Master was even injured by her.

She was released in a room, without bond, and with 4 of our captured enemies. As soon as she was released, the 4 men jumped at her. She shrunk down, and a leopard with giant claws decapitated 2 of the 4 men. Naquita jumped to the wall, and flew to the ceiling as an eagle. The graceful bird dove down and killed another before he turned around. The last man had screamed, and fell to the ground in fear. The eagle changed into a wolf, and Naquita torn the screaming man to pieces.

A couple of members are avoiding the cell she is in now, but a few have gone to see her. I will go tomorrow to her cell, and try to get her to talk.

**September 20**

**Journal entry #150**

Naquita is interesting. She started to talk, slightly, yesterday. Said she would like to see the sunlight, said she wanted to see it after years of confinement. I wanted to know what had happened, but decided it was better left unmentioned. I got her to talk enough to find out she remembered nothing, she did not trust us, and that she did not like us. Master says she will be out on a job soon. Got a go, dinner's ready.

**October 30**

**Journal entry # 189**

Naquita is a wonderful partner!! She got the swords and ammo we needed, along with Master's Angel Tear Gem. She still speaks very little, but I can handle that when we are successful in a job.

Master was right, she is a good partner. She almost never fails to get the job done, and is really good at choosing what animals are better in what conditions.

Naquita will be helping me on a serious job tonight, we are going to break into a large, old warehouse that has an artifact called Daemonium Agnascor Ferramentum (Demon Blood Swords) in it. It must be important to our mission, if the Master wants us to go now, instead of putting a few days in between jobs.

**October 31**

**Journal entry #190**

'Day of the Dead', it is such a correct name for today. Why you ask? Because _I_ barely got back from the job last night. Notice, I stress the pronoun I, Naquita did not make it. Our mission was sabotaged by a group of people and a monkey!! Naquita gave me the swords, and then changed into a leopard. Without a word (Which is not uncommon for her) she leapt at the monkey, and they both began to fight.

I went to leave, only to be shot six, yes _six_ times in my torso. I dropped the artifacts and fell to ground in pain, which made Naquita look in my general direction, letting the monkey hit her into a wall. As she slid down the wall, her form went back to that of the beautiful human girl everyone back at the hideout knew. And that was the last thing I saw before a couple tons of rotten wood fell on us from the old roof.

I am lucky that a few pieces fell and came together in a sort of shelter, into which I painfully crawled and waited for the noise to stop. I left the scene a few moments later, and attended to my wounds in the forest located east of the horrible warehouse.

After drawing the Death seal in the dirt, exactly 2 miles from Naquita's resting place, I came back to the hide out. Master will call everyone together to tell the news, and then life will go on, without our shape shifter. May her wild, and unconquered spirit rest in peace.


	3. Docter Appointment

The Blind Flower

**The Blind Flower**

_**Author's note: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!! Love ya all!! **_

_**This goes back about two days from Geraldine's last post. It is also in Naquita (Or Samantha as she use to be named) Point of View.**__** This is after the first movie, but before the second. I don't know if I will go into the second movie or not, so just pretend the second one hasn't happened yet**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you people that I don't own Hellboy?? I guess science was right, TV does melt brain cells if you think I own Hellboy… Which I don't …**_

October 30

I dodge a punch from Adalbald and kick him across the room. He grunts in pain as his back makes contact with the metal wall. He slides down, and from the smell of it, leaves a trail of blood behind. I slide my feet back together slowly, my every move graceful by instinct.

Footsteps approach my door, and a moment later the wooden door slammed open. The smell of cheap perfume and sweat met my sensitive nose, giving me the person's name before they even spoke.

_Antje. _

I look at the woman as she began to speak, "Master Naquita, you and Miss Geraldine have a job tomorrow night!" The sound of papers cutting through the air reaches my ears, and I quickly grab them.

"Where? " I ask, looking in her general direction.

_Amazing, more than a month and they still do not know I am blind!_

"It is all in the papers. " Antje replied, trying to hide her agitation. It didn't work.

"I do not have time to read through these papers, _**Antje**_. " I spit her name out with hatred and disgust. I literally feel the fear radiating from her _and _Adalbald. My nose stings from the overpowering smell.

Next when she spoke, her voice came lower to the ground. "Forgive me, Master Naquita, a warehouse outside of New Jersey. Two swords are there, and Master wishes for them. Geraldine waits for you in the training room. "Antje's footsteps hastened to the far left wall, towards my other exit that went to the main hall.

"Adalbald, lead the way to the training room. "

I follow Adalbald's footsteps through the deserted hallways, listening carefully to everything.

_Stay alert and you don't die._

I stop for a moment, trying to figure out where that thought came from, but quickly wipe it away when Adalbald's footsteps also stop.

"Did I say stop?! "

We get to the training room quickly and Adalbald leaves after wishing us good luck. I open the door and quickly dodge the knife aimed at my head. Thanking god for my heightened senses, I look at Geraldine.

"We have a job."

And with those 4 words, I started a day of hard training for us both. We trained well into the night, and only ended after sharp vibrations signaled that Geraldine fell to the ground in exhaustion. I left her to herself, going back to my metal room.

_If it was not for my memory, I would be lost._

I slept until 20:30 that night, when whispers and vibrations coming from outside my room woke me up. I grabbed a pair of loose leather pants and a long sleeve belly shirt, both of black colouring. (As all my clothes, can't see to know if colours match. Go with black.) My hair pulled into a ponytail, and after grabbing my own sword, I walk out of my metal room. "Master Naquita, you are up earlier than needed!" Geraldine said, pulling me through the many hallways of the hide out.

We arrived at the warehouse without problem, and we even got the swords without trouble. It was when we were leaving the trouble started. I felt heavy vibrations that made my knees shake coming towards us. I stop walking and simply hand the swords to Geraldine.

Without a word, I jumped at the thing making such heavy vibrations. Changing with my instincts, I become a sleek cheetah. I bite and claw at the thing, while something hard and rock like bashed at my back.

A moment later, six gunshots sounded through the air. Next that followed was a gasp of pain and two separate thuds. One was metallic and the other sounding heavier, more muffled by something.

I look towards the sound at my fallen companion. The next thing I know, the stone object digs into my side, and I slam into the nearest wall. My back slides down it slowly, before I fall forward on to the ground, but I don't pay attention to that.

My mind is on two different things. One, I was transforming back. Meaning I had lost the fight, was losing consciousness, and most likely my life. Two, I had heard a splintering above my head, and everything was coming down. I bite my lip as two unseen beams fall across my back.

I slowly pass out after the noise finally stops the normal darkness I always see mixing comfortably with a new, strange darkness.

Hellboy's Point of View

After Warehouse Collapses

I grunt slightly as I push a heap of rotten wood away from the girl. Her hair fell around her in a sort of cover, shining different colours in every position. After nudging her slightly with my right hand, I pick up the unconscious shape-shifter and carry her over the rubble. I pass Myers, who was picking up the two swords we came to get, and thank our luck that no one was seriously hurt.

"Hello, Red, is that the shape shifter you fought?" I look over at Abe, who was slightly limping.

_He must've got hit by somethin'._

"Yeah, looks like she's been in more than a few fights, though." Abe looks at the girl, before touching her hand. We both stop as Abe goes through the girl's mind, but quicker than usual, Abe pulls away from her. "Somethin' the matter, Blue?"

"I can't… She seems to have something keeping me from her mind…" Abe walks off, trying to figure out this new problem.

I take the girl outside of the warehouse. Agents pass me, going to help the few people that were injured. I open the garbage truck's back, and carefully jump in, shaking the truck violently. I look around, seeing that everything was occupied with weapons, chicken feathers, or other junk.

"Where to put the little shifter?" I grab a large blanket, double it a few times, and then lay it on the ground in the corner. After wrapping rope around her wrists, I lay her carefully on the blanket. Her hair fell around her in a thick curtain, her arms on her chest, wrists tied together. I look at her for a moment, until Abe opened the back up.

"Is she still unconscious?" I nod, and push a pile of junk from a seat. Sitting down, I keep an eye on the Shape-Shifter as we ride back home.

_Wonder what her name is? Will she stay?? _ My thoughts wonder around the girl, before turning to Liz. _She said she needed a break after Moscow. She should have stayed, should have stopped leaving me._

'_I need my space, Red. Need time to think over things. You understand, right??' Those were her exact words. She could have just gotten a different room, if she needed space._

B.P.R.D21:19

I gather the girl and blanket up, taking them both with me into the library. "She should be waking up in a while, Red. Let's take her to the doctors and get her checked out, see if anything was broken in the fight." Abe said, walking through the library and to the med lab.

The doctor takes her from me and sets her on the metal table. I watch, noticing that as soon as her back comes in contact with the table, her breathing quickens. "She's having a panic attack! Someone keep her arms down, we need to get her heart rate down!" Doctors swarm around the girl, trying to restrain her.

Abe watches beside me as the girl push the doctors away, injuring a few, while she was still unconscious. A doctor closest to her manages to strap her arms down to the table, as well as her ankles. Doctors swarm around the restricted girl, before they all quickly back away, giving us a clear view of her.

I notice the doctors had removed her shirt, (She has her bra still, people!! Jeez…) and cut her pants into short shorts. I watch as bruise around her stomach and hips slowly get lighter, and her skin stretches as something moves underneath it. The scene gave me the thought of worms crawling.

A doctor walks over to us after a few minutes and tells us, "The girl's injuries have completely healed as you saw…"He turns to walk away, before adding over his shoulder, "oh, and one more thing, she's blind…" The doctor walked over to a nurse, before the words finally sunk in.

"What do ya mean, 'She blind!?' She saw me comin at 'em!!"

"Red, we will have to wait until she wakes up to find out the answer." Abe says, walking out and most likely going to the library. I look at the girl once more, before walking to my room.

_Cats'll be hungry…_

Author's Note: **And**, **that's a wrap!! Yes… I know, huge disappointment on your part… over a month, and this is all?? Sorry people, but school is coming down hard, my family is fighting, and sports keep me exhausted… Hope you understand!!**


	4. Unknown Situation

**Author Note: Well, if anyone out there even actually reads this little update, let me say sorry to you. I went through a rough patch with family matters during the time I had been writing this, and I just lost interest in the fic. While cleaning out my files and stuff, I happen to stumble across this chapter that was never posted and I thought maybe you guys might want even just this little tidbit extra. I'm really sure I'm not gonna write updates to this ever again, just want to get this one out there to be fair. So, sorry once more about abandoning this story. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hellboy, Abe would have a much bigger part in the first movie and not fall in love in the second. So, obviously, i don't own Hellboy.**

* * *

"_Very good, Samantha. Your reflexes are getting much better," Dr. Jonathan said with a cold tone, the sound of his pen hesitating. My stomach knots; I know that tone, and it never hides any good intentions. "However, there is room for a lot of improvement. Do it again." I cringe in fear and brace myself for the knives that would very soon start cutting through the air towards me; failure to dodge or catch them resulted in very painful injuries. The evidence of previous failures pooled around my feet. _

I snap awake as a phantom pain travels up my arm, breath hissing in between my teeth as I fight to not make a sound. My heart slows from its racing pace; as I realize my pain is only remembered and no longer there, I also tune into my surroundings. I expect to hear the steady _drip, drip, drip_ of my bathroom faucet, the creaking of the metal sheets that construct my room, and the muffled footsteps of the night guards as they pass my door. I do not hear any of these. Instead, the steady electronic beat of a heart monitor drums against my head and the quiet murmur that all doctors use when around sleeping patients sifts around the silence in the room.

This is not my room. This is not the hospital room at base. I do not know where I am.

The heart monitor spikes, the steady beat increasing quietly and giving physical evidence to my mounting panic. The only thing I can remember before I woke up, is a crushing weight on my back, bearing down and forcing the air from my lungs. And the heavy thud as Geraldine fell. My partner, the woman that I had not known once in the two months to ever fail at a mission, had fallen and I did not hear her get back up before I passed out. Master was going to be very upset if both of his servants failed him and he does not get those swords...

It is only when my heart rate hits a little over 150 that the doctors notice something is wrong. I jump when cool latex gently touches my shoulder; I try to flinch away from the touch but bonds around my arms and ankles prevent this movement.

"Ma'am? Are you awake?" I remain silent, easily slipping back into the mute act that I had perfected over many years. "Are you in any pain? Can you move your fingers for me? Hello? Ma'am?" The doctor, a woman most likely in her early forty's from her voice, continues this little pathetic spiel, her voice never losing the calm clinical tone. Never allowing my act to slip, I decide to humor the woman and flex my fingers, first left then right. "Very good! Now, I need you to open your eyes so we can make sure you didn't sustain a concussion from the warehouse collapse."

My eyes fly open, not in obedience to her request but in shock as memories suddenly poured into my head; I remembered the creature that caused earthquakes with every step and the large rock object it used to fight me. I remembered fighting, and becoming distracted as my partner fell, and the creature hitting me into the warehouse wall which resulted in the complete collapse of the rotted building. Which meant that the creature, or rather who ever the creature worked for, had captured me and brought me back to their base, most likely for torture or execution. Although, why they would have me in a medical wing confused me; if I had a prisoner, I would put them in a cell, regardless of their health.

My attention, which had wandered quite a bit in the last few seconds, quickly snapped back to the doctor as she released my ankles from their bonds.

"Well, I can't find a single thing wrong with you, which I suppose is from your sudden healing spell when they brought you in; seeing as you're a healthy, slightly underweight young woman, I think it's time to get something nutritious in you. How do you feel about chicken soup?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor had me comfortably sitting up (still bound to the bed by a strap across my chest) and eating a hot bowl of soup. She was chatting pleasantly about her husband and teenage son, a story about how she had camped outside a store all night just to buy her son a game he wanted for Christmas. The other doctor, the one that had not spoken, had left five minutes ago to an unknown destination. So I was sitting and eating and she was talking and I could not have been more uncomfortable. Everything that had happened since I woke up, being in the med wing, getting treated, being fed, only served to confuse me; was I a prisoner or not?

Deciding, when my soup was gone, that I was fed up with being confused and unsettled, I finally asked, "Where am I?"

"Oh! She speaks! I was starting to think it wasn't just your eyes that don't work," the doctor laughs at her own joke, completely missing how I froze at her casual reference to my blindness. I had successfully hidden my disability for two months from everyone at Base, and it only took these people a few hours to find out; anger and disappointment swelled in my chest. The doctor continued on without noticing, "Well, you are at the BPRD, miss, which stands for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense; this branch of the government deals with anything that is outside of normal, human boundaries."

"Why am I here?"

"Well, I suppose that would be because you are one special little girl; not many people can shape-shift, you know. And, of course, the bosses are interested in why you and your friend wanted those swords. But mainly, you are part of the paranormal and the Gang wants to include you in."

I stare in the woman's general direction, an eyebrow raised in question. "What 'Gang'?"

"The gang would be Red, Blue, and Liz when she's around. Oh, and newly Myers. But I suspect you'll be meeting them soon enough; Red never had a lot of patience." I nod slowly, thoughts racing through my mind hectically. There was nothing in this situation that I was familiar with; I had no footing here and I did not know how to feel or act. "Oh! I see you're done, deary. I'll just take this back up to the cafeteria; you try and get some more sleep now,, you have bags under your bags!" She laughs as she leave, taking my empty bowl with her; I just realize that she had a very slight accent, Canadian or Scottish or something. It gave her words a nice lilt at the ends.

* * *

I revel in the quiet for a moment before getting down to business; I needed to think over somethings. Such as, why I was being treated so nicely by what is apparently a government branch when I was stealing from the government. Which, according to the friendly doctor, was because they wanted me to join their little 'gang'. I was a little hesitant to admit it, but that actually sounded kind of interesting, at least interesting enough to listen to them when they ask; if for nothing other than to know the enemy. That kind of intelligence would be usefully to the Master. And if the Mas-

My thoughts were abruptly derailed as a loud shout came from the hallway just outside of the door; a loud, male voice yelling something as he got closer to the room I was in. On instinct, I try to move to hide but I can't find the buckle on the strap and as I scrabble along the band with frantic fingers, the shouter enters the room.

I can tell the exact moment when he fully enters the room; the smell of cigars wafts across the air to me, followed closely by the sound of boots against a tile floor and a massive amount of body heat, too much for a normal man. Then again, I can tell from the heavy fall of his footsteps and his voice that he is not a normal sized man, much too tall. A moment of silence makes the air weigh down every second with tension, until finally someone has to break it. And it wasn't me.

"You're a lot scrawnier like this than you are as a cheetah."

It was the creature with the rock weapon.

* * *

**And that's as far as the chapter got. Hope you enjoyed it, if anyone actually reads this. :) Bye!**


End file.
